


Out of Amsterdam

by eithermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon-compliant fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithermore/pseuds/eithermore
Summary: It takes 9 hours and 9 minutes to get from Amsterdam to Liechtenstein. Unless you're traveling with Gabriel, in which case it's a fortnight's journey.





	Out of Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beloved niece D, who ships Sabriel like it's going out of style.  
> I blame you for everything  
>   
> Please check out the end notes after reading:)

***

“Did we have to get this much? How many bags of candy does a man need?”  
“Ain't no man, sunshine.”

 Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while Gabe proceeded to fumble with the bags in the trunk of their rental, trying to make them all fit.

 Gabe was always cheerful but the proximity to _this much candy_ (probably laced with god knows what too), and their rapidly approaching honeymoon were making him particularly, insufferably upbeat.

 The lines on Sam's forehead softened as he pushed several bags out of the way so Gabriel could finish his logistically complicated operation.

 

They did it, they really actually did it. Of course it was somewhere called Wed and Walk and it wasn't "legally binding" but who cared - it was gorgeous and surely binding enough for them. And as Gabe blushed every shade of pink reading his (very serious) vows, it had quickly become the best thing that had ever happened to Sam (pushing his former best moment ever - him stammering through _his_ vows - to a close second).  
Dean was going to murder them of course, for not even being in the same hemisphere as his brother's wedding, but not today. Today they were going on a trip, that now officially became their honeymoon.

Sam shoved the last of the bags into the trunk, slammed the trunk lid down and grinned.  
“Gabe, honey, we gotta go.” Gabriel turned around, clearly exasperated.“Did you just? Did you...? Don't call me honey!”  
“Should I call you sweetie?” Sam moved closer into Gabe's space and ran his hand along his sleeve. “I mean with the sweet tooth and everything.”  
“I'll show you a sweet tooth!” Gabe grumbled but seemed to shiver a little as he tucked his nose into Sam's scarf. November in Amsterdam was unforgivably chilly.  
Somehow Sam didn't think he shivered from the cold at all. A quiet muffled sound coming somewhere from his chest level, caught by the wind sounded unsurprisingly like, “We really gotta go, Winchester.”  
“...Hey. It's your surname now, too.”

Sam knew something was up when booking the plane here for their usual Winchester & Winchester had suddenly made Gabe so twitchy and itchy he had to leave the room. Of course Sam knew.

“I mean you're taking my name, right? Unless you want me to take yours... Do angels even have surnames?”  
As if all the vows were not enough, upon hearing it again - his new-old surname, Gabe seemed to let out a breath he was holding and promptly became his radiant self.  
“Shuddap. Then we both have to shuffle, don't we?”

 

It was getting dark and the lights of the city were swimming by as Sam drove. This wasn't the Impala but it was a smooth ride and he had the road to the station more or less memorized. It had to be at least a dozen times that Gabe had dragged him there during their stay. ("We need to pick the best routes" and "No, it's not the same if you do it on the internet", the weirdo).  
Sam stopped at a red light and reached out for Gabe's hand. The thin polished band of metal on Gabriel's finger reflected the lights.

The lights... Sam was never going to forget those lights.

He hadn't wanted to go to that festival thing. Why would he, if they had a perfectly good view of it right from their room? Sam smiled to himself - everything else about their trip was rather modest, but Gabe had really gone all-in with the hotel and the room: very chique, very Casa Erotica-esque, luxurious suite, up under the roof of the Hotel Twenty Seven (with their own round window overlooking the Square and supposedly the whole Turn On the Lights event).

As far as Sam was concerned, he had perfectly good lights right there. Leaving their ridiculously cozy round bed had seemed like a waste of time, but Gabe all but physically dragged Sam outside.

The show had already started and they barely had time to navigate the crowd to find a semi-decent spot to watch it when a giant light installation - a glowing figure of a man - slowly rose above the crowd. And as soon as it did Gabe lowered on one knee. It had been so unexpected that Sam moved to help him up, but he froze as Gabe gasped a "No-no-no" and then almost smoother and peppered with his usual irony added: "No-no, let me. I didn't know what I was gonna say and then this... You're a big man, Sam Winchester. Biggest of them all. Marry me?"  The love in his voice and the double entendre and the joke were all so Gabe, were so _them_ that the lights in Sam's eyes quickly became blurry. “Yeah! Get up, yeah!”

There were a few claps from the crowd as they kissed, from people who had been watching them rather than the show, and Sam quickly hugged Gabe, pulling him to his side. Now if he thinks about it he may have kept whispering "yeah" at least until the fireworks went off.

“Earth to Sam, you with me? We've gone 'round this circle how many times now?”  
"Yeah," Sam said, smiled and made a turn towards the train station.

Loading the bags was going to be a pain in the ass. Not even because of their weight (Sam had prided himself on being able to carry almost anything, being "a big man" and all), but the sheer amount of bags and suitcases had reached a critical point.  
“Sweetie…” Sam grinned as Gabe glared “You step onto the train, I'll grab these and you just get them in.”  
“This your attempt at talking dirty to me?”  
Sam rolled his eyes and started the process of loading the bags.

By the time they were done, the car had mostly filled with passengers and Sam regretted wasting what little alone time they had on messing with the baggage. So instead of sulking, he quickly got the map of their trip out.  
“Are we really doing this? All of these stops?”  
“Yes, all of the stops! Why do you think I had to stock up on supplies? By the way... where's the grey bag?”

***

 

 

...Yes. This is a shameless nod to the timeless Train Story as told by Jared Padalecki (which if you haven't seen it - do yourself a favor and go watch it on[ youtube](https://youtu.be/LSXpSa6dXYY))

Wed&Walk is a real thing in Amsterdam, as is the yearly Turn On the Lights event

[The one with the giant glowing man happened in 2014 ](https://youtu.be/GKDmiTU2cBk?t=3) ("TURN ON THE LIGHTS- Amsterdam Bijenkorf"

Sam and Gabriel stayed at the Hotel TwentySeven, ([ which looks like this ](https://cimg3.ibsrv.net/cimg/www.fodors.com/2000x2000_60/463/5a789766f1db2-317463.jpg) ) in their Rooftop Stage Suite ( [ that looks like this ](https://www.hoteltwentyseven.com/upload/images/gallery-rooftop-stage/1600_900/H27-R601%207587.jpg)) and you can see their round window on the facade of the building.

Since this thing is held on the 15th, that would make the date of the Winchester and Winchester wedding November 16th, 2014. Happy Anniversary!  
( _Yes, it took me 7 months to publish this and it still probably wouldn't have been possible without the help of my wonderful beta_ [ _greymichaela_](https://greymichaela.tumblr.com/)  
_and Darcy M, who lent me a couple of words when mine ran out - you're a wizard)._

Song:[ Train - Marry Me](https://youtu.be/ghZt2cILcCU?t=46)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
